<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ShuMako Bell by Makira820</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482352">ShuMako Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820'>Makira820</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Taco Bell - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Character Death, F/M, Nipple Licking, Slightly Lewd, Taco Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where ShuMako works at Taco Bell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"</p><p><em> 'Jesus christ, just fucking order…' </em>Akira withheld inside his head.</p><p>He hated working the drive-thru. Standing here at the mic, waiting on one indecisive customer after another to make up their mind when they implicitly placed two menus outside so people would make up their minds <em> before </em> arriving at the outside mic. At least in the kitchen he had something to do, while exchanging banter and jokes with <em> someone </em> he could do after work. <em> She </em> was the only reason he hadn't already quit.</p><p>His girlfriend of 7 months and fellow Taco Bell employee—Makoto Niijima. </p><p>They'd come a long way in their relationship, but Akira remembered that fated day in sharp detail. Another inconsiderate customer chose to order 20 Baja Blasts instead of perhaps, y'know, <em> catering. </em> Makoto put up with the unreasonable demands, and was carrying several trays of drinks out to the asshole's car when someone's kid bumped into her... <em> annnd </em> flooded the dining area in Baja Blast. Makoto's sister, their manager, was <em> pissed</em>. But from that messy situation came opportunity. While Akira and Makoto were mopping the floor well after closing time, they got to talking more than they ever did as mere employees. They <em> liked </em>the person they got forced into cleaning duty with. And now, 7 months later, one of them always stayed after their shift just so they could be together as Taco Bell lovers.</p><p>It was one particular evening that they decided to make that more <em> literal. </em> Makoto recently had a fight with Sae about her plans for the future. Sae wanted her to follow the path she laid out for her—the prestigious path of a Taco Bell regional manager. Makoto however, wanted <em> nothing </em> to do with that ever since she started dating Akira. She wanted to come home smelling like success and pride, not Doritos Locos taco shells or those heartburn-inducing chicken nachos they just won't let die. Just like her boyfriend, Makoto wanted to <em> quit</em>, but Sae wouldn't let her. So, she opted for the next best thing: getting <em> fired. </em></p><p>Akira knew something was up when she walked up behind him right after closing time and hugged him. Her face nestled into his shoulder as she mumbled something incoherent.</p><p>"...Le..s h..v.. s..x..."</p><p>"Hm? You say something?" Akira asked.</p><p>She raised her chin and whispered into his ear. "...Let's have sex~" Followed by a light nibble to his ear lobe.</p><p>And <em> on </em> the switch in his trousers went. He turned around, exchanging a brief shared glance as they confirmed the lust of the moment. Her lips met his not a second later, her tongue returning once again it's newfound home as her arms reached behind him and untied his apron. She was skipping their usual foreplay and going right for it, it seemed. But Akira was the romantic type and a bit of a tease to be honest. He broke the kiss and removed his shirt, revealing the abs Makoto had long since known about but never grew tired of.</p><p>"We can't have sex without fuel," he said, eyeing the finished quesadilla in the oven he had planned to take home with him. "You hungry?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm looking at an entire meal right now…" Makoto muttered, still entranced by his six-pack.</p><p>Akira laughed as he took the quesadilla out of the oven. He then crouched and leaned back on his elbows, forming a human table of sorts. Makoto caught on rather quickly, and soon her butt was on the floor and scooched up to her boy-table as he served the warm quesadilla directly on his bare abs with a couple packets of Taco Bell hot sauce. </p><p>Makoto's hands, shaking from a mix of arousal and anticipation, tore open the salsa packet, causing a splatter of salsa to land directly on his nipple. She instinctively reached for a napkin, but stopped right before she wiped up her mess. A wicked grin formed on her face.</p><p>"O-Oh my… How <em> clumsy </em>of me~" she said in her inexperienced sultry voice. "Here, l-let me clean that up for you~"</p><p>She leaned down and licked across his breast until she reached his nipple, then lowered her head further to suck, a soft murmur reverberating through her lips. Her tongue flicked across his spicy nipple, causing it to harden in her mouth. It was within nibble distance, and she <em> knew </em> he liked a little bit of pain to <em> really </em>get him going, so down the teeth lightly clamped. This was was a new sensation to Akira, he couldn't help but let out a moan, prompting Makoto suck even harder until she was satisfied she'd left her mark on him.</p><p>The quesadilla, now cold, lay abandoned and forgotten on the floor.</p><p>She released him from her mouth with an audible pop. They'd somehow found themselves laying down on the kitchen floor mat, her body on top of his. Both chests rose and fell with each heavy breath as they decided on where to go from here. <em> Under </em> was agreed destination as Makoto lifted up her shirt and exposed her bra to her place of work for the first time. Akira's hands slid up her hips and around her lower abdomen, lingering on <em> her </em>abs before moving on to her breasts. Even through her bra, the suppleness of her modest breasts left even the softest shell taco pale in comparison. She reached behind her back, intent on unhooking her bra and giving it all to him all over again right there on the Taco Bell kitchen floor…</p><p>"Alright, I'm heading hom-" Sae froze mid-sentence as she saw what was happening in <em> her </em>restaurant. "...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"</p><p>Akira bucked beneath Makoto, not sexually but instead out of pure fear of the booming voice of his boss. Makoto on the other hand, didn't even <em> flinch. </em></p><p>"<em>Oh? </em>You're heading home? Drive safe, sis," Makoto said over her shoulder as if her hands weren't still on the clasp of her bra, unfazed by her sister's presence.</p><p>Their boss was speechless, flabbergasted, <em> abhorred. </em> This was a place of<em> food preparation</em>, not a brothel where horny young adults can do as they please! She'd never get that promotion to Taco Bell executive manager if the health inspector knew what her sister did in the kitchen with her boyfriend. They'd get shut down for the safety violation alone. There was but one course of action Sae could take to ensure that someone in their family remained employed.</p><p>"Makoto, Akira… <em>you're</em> <em>both fired,</em>" Sae said through clenched teeth.</p><p><em>Sweet victory.</em> Makoto hopped off Akira as she helped him to his feet, collecting their discarded shirts along the way. Sae nearly ripped their aprons in two after they simply draped them over her arm on their way out. The outside air never tasted so good. It tasted like freedom. Freedom from Taco Bell. Makoto stretched as she basked in the moonlight.</p><p>"Sooo… the sex was a ploy?" Akira asked, the disappointment in being <em> used </em>portrayed in his voice.</p><p>Makoto turned around, walking backwards as they made their way to her motorcycle. "Why ever would you think that? You have <em> two </em>nipples last time I counted~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Live No Más</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto and Akira find employment under a new manager.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three months since their attempted beandage on the kitchen floor that resulted in the termination of their employment at Taco Bell. Makoto was no longer on speaking terms with her sister since that day, and quite frankly she couldn't be happier. Her sister was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a manager, something Akira could attest to. Often did she yell at them for making even the slightest mistake. As if fast food required the utmost care and precision in it's preparation. Half this food wasn't even cooked to order, it was all preheated in mass every few hours then slapped on whatever taco shell the customer wanted. Yet still, Sae hounded them to be the best they could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>manager at the Taco Bell a few blocks over was much more lenient. And handsome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why were they working at </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taco Bell? Because life is hard. That's why. Having only worked in the fast food industry straight out of high school, Akira and Makoto simply lacked experience in anything else. But they still had bills to pay. They needed money so, swallowing their pride and what little self respect they had, they once again sought employment at Taco Bell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this Taco Bell was different, as they soon learned. They could get away with anything here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey boss?" Akira asked one day after his shift ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair in the manager's office spun around, but there was no man or woman to be seen. Instead only the flicker of two very soft looking black and white ears. A tiny head arose from behind the desk as bright, blue eyes looked back at Akira. In his mouth, a cinnamon twist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Mmmyes?" Morgana replied before resuming his loud crumching of the cinnamon twist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it alright if Makoto calls it a day, too? I wanted to surprise her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feline swallowed his forbidden treat. "Oh? You want to take her home? To sleep?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Y-Yeah! I wanna go to sleep with her," Akira said. "That's exactly what I plan to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, far be it from me to encourage any productive use of time from my most canon employees. Goodnight!" Morgana purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, boss! Oh, and these are for you," Akira said as he laid another bag of cinnamon twists on his desk. "Don't worry, I paid for them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana's eyes sparkled at the sight of the bag of succulent cinnamon sugar coated twists of pure delight. He knew he shouldn't eat this many, but he just couldn't help himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"MMMmMrrrowwww hMhMrrroww~" he incoherently muttered as he stuck his snout in the bag and took a big ol' whiff of that gooood shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving him to the mess he was making on his desk, Akira returned to Makoto outside the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well??" Makoto asked, clearly having grown impatient as she was already prepared to leave with her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're good," Akira said with a sly smirk. "Free to go home and slee-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto pressed him up against the wall before he could finish that sentence. Her tongue swiped at his lips, as if telling them to open up right this instant. Obedient as he was, he opened his mouth as the game of tonsil hockey began and all too soon did he lose. She giggled into his mouth as puffs of steamy breath from her cute little nose fogged up his glasses. Or maybe it was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away and kissed up his neck until she found his ear. "...my bag~" she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached around her and into her bag, making sure to be careful as he knew her Buchimaru pencil case had seen better days and being stabbed with a pen this early in the night didn't seem like proper foreplay. Or perhaps it would be revenge for spilling verde sauce on it and forcing her to vigorously wash the poor panda to begin with. Instead he found a pair of handcuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened and at the same time he felt his Taco Bell work slacks grow ever so tighter in the crotch region. "Where did you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>handcuffs</span>
  </em>
  <span>???" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That, my love," Makoto spoke in her now experienced sultry voice. "is something that I won't tell you until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after you've worn them</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, that'll do it. He picked her up by her thighs reverse-piggyback style and carried her out the door. Usually she'd be the one doing the carrying, but the raw sexual energy boiling within him gave him the strength to carry a hundred Crunchwrap Supremes, or one equally or perhaps even more delectable Makoto Niijima. She wrapped her arms around him in glee as she passionately made out with him all the way to her motorcycle. They'd be doing everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleeping when they got home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something seemed off when they arrived at work the following morning. The door was unlocked and the lights were still on. Numerous tables still had garbage left behind by discourteous customers. Ordinarily, Morgana would have taken care of all of this, despite being a cat. He was a tidy kitty of a manager and yet...none of this was done. Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto's scream from the manager's office was but a preview of the horror to come. As soon as Akira ran to her side, he too wanted to scream at the sight before him. On the desk, covered in cinnamon sugar and crumbs, lay the body of their lifeless manager.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Morgana...</span><em><span>was</span></em> <em><span>dead.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh…?" Makoto tried to say, unable to get a word past her hyperventilation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pulled her into his arms as he cradled her in what he thought to be an attempt to comfort her. In truth, it was to comfort himself as he came to terms with the inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Makoto...they're going to arrest me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT?!" she pushed him away as tears continued to run down her face. "WHY?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I gave him the cinnamon twists. Oh god, I gave him the cinnamon twists…" he said as he gripped the back of his head with both hands. "We were the only two working here last night, they'll find my fingerprints on the bag, I-…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto's panic faded as soon as she saw his rise so quickly. She grabbed his arms and took his trembling hands into her's. "No, Akira, no. You didn't do this. Takamaki-san had a history with substance abuse. They'll realize it was suicide and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT'S NOT HOW THEY'RE GONNA SEE THIS, MAKOTO!" he yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto's hand swiftly found the side of his face with a thunderous slap. Not the sexy kind, but the snap out of it kind. They were both silent for what felt like an eternity as they looked each other in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Take the money from the cash register, I'll get the safe," Makoto finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cash register. Now." she reiterated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto what are you saying-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen to you. Now go!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes they like beandage.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do not use Taco Bell sauce as lube.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>